On the Sideline
by ToTheSkye
Summary: Sukar is dead, Nolan feels guilty, and Irisa is heartbroken. But Tommy, well, he's just there. Present but suddenly unnecessary. So what can the Deputy really do about that?


_The _Defiance _television series belongs to Universal Cable Productions and the_ Defiance_ video games belong to Trion Worlds_,_ not me. I do not gain money by posting this story. Stop this nonsense. Just stop it._

* * *

Deputy LaSalle didn't know Sukar very well. Tommy was aware that he was a Spirit Rider and that recently he and his group had tried to settle into a somewhat peaceful coexistence with the people of Defiance. But that was basically where the line ended.

Of course, he was aware Nolan was on good terms with Sukar at a point despite their differences. He could tell now, looking at his face, that he did honestly care that the Irath was dead. Maybe he envied him once for his sudden bond with Irisa - because no other had been able to grow so close to her in so short a time - but looking back it was all frivolous and a bit of a shame.

Tommy could tell, just by looking at him.

Irisa was another story entirely. The inner rage she held may have been less focused in physical distortions of her features, but it was harsh enough in her words to pierce the Deputy's own nerves. Try as he might, he couldn't sum up the courage to approach her and offer some sort of sentiment knowing her own adoptive father was at risk.

Doc Yewll may as well have been nonexistent after Irisa's final outburst, leaving the sulking Irathient to watch Sukar's comatose form to attend to the final dressing of Tommy's own wounds. The medicine dulled the pain so much he hardly felt his arms crossed over his chest - except strangely it left him feeling a bit itchy and paranoid about nanites crawling up and down his arms from being hit by razor rain himself, however different the shrapnel pieces were. But Doc stayed oddly silent as she finished cleaning up the wound, probably to avoid upsetting the girl more and causing more yelling and unnecessary actions.

This the man noted in his own silence. Because it was hardly his place to talk about something he wasn't a part of.

He was on the sideline this go around, but that was fine. Because it let him see a bit more of his companions with slight clarity.

Doc dismissed the Deputy and shot a quick glance at Irisa before attending to her machinery that had been stolen from. Tommy left without a word, not even a pause to try and muster a word or two to say to Irisa. He hovered at the door to the hospital, pacing a bit outside as best he could. Pain can be dulled but the shaking of nerves, especially when faced with near-death, broke through any barrier. A minute or so passed and he saw Nolan walking past the hospital with his Hailer, barely nodding to acknowledge the fellow Lawkeeper. Tommy didn't mind, in fact even came to terms with the cold shoulder when the Spirit Riders came to take Sukar's body, having been on the other end when Nolan was passing through.

This was when Tommy realized just how little he'd done to even try and do anything about this chain of events. Yewll had tried reasoning with science. Nolan had tried to reason with Irisa's native culture. What could Tommy try that hadn't yet failed?

The Deputy was hobbling down the bare street the instant the Spirit Riders were gone from sight into the hospital. He passed several unattended vendor stalls and soon came to halt at a flower stand. He knew the Irathient woman who ran the store and hoped she'd understand, so with a silent whisper of apology to no entity in particular he grabbed the closest handful of flowers and threw down a few scrip to accommodate. A moment's pause led to him hastily writing a quick note to explain why the scrip was there and why the bouquet was missing and then he was off again the way he came.

The procession was halfway down the street when he caught up with them and Irisa led them beside another slightly darker skinned Irath man. He waved for her to come over and, albeit hesitantly, she complied. Tommy thrust the flowers into view from behind his back, waiting to see her reaction before elaborating.

To be fair, he should have expected her to jump to the conclusion that he was advancing on her in a time of "emotional weakness", but the look she gave him still stung slightly.

"They're for Sukar." He quickly explained, gently laying them in her hands. Irisa stared at them as though they were some odd contraption but otherwise didn't give any more negative responses. The two locked eyes, just a heartbeat, and she left to follow the other Iraths with a quick nod.

He watched her go to help see off Sukar. The flowers were gripped firmly in her hands. Tommy turned to retreat to the NeedWant after the long day but paused at the last second, gaze locked on the Irathient's retreating form. She had herself stopped in her tracks for a moment, the flowers lifted to her nose. It may have been Tommy's hopeful, wishful imagination but he could have sworn she had turned back to look at him.

There was no eye contact involved but she knew he was there, looking at her. One last whiff of the fragrant plants and she lay them down on a nearby stall and moved along, no second glances over her shoulder.

It wasn't the best sign. But now he knew he had at least tried. And she didn't necessarily reject him.

* * *

Because after watching the premiere of Goodbye Blue Sky and the rerun at 11:00 I realized that Tommy didn't say or do anything when Nolan brings Irisa in to see Sukar at the hospital. I just figured he deserved something for being a trooper this episode.

And because I was close to sobbing thinking "Oh God, don't die on me LaSalle!" when he was shown being hurt.

I guess you can see this as both a romantic and friendship kind of story, but I don't mind which you interpret it as.


End file.
